


you're gonna be pretty kooky too

by deerie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/deerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason Scott drags himself out to the newly renovated Hale house is because Stiles sends him a text that says, <i>‘Hale house COME QUICK baby.’</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	you're gonna be pretty kooky too

**Author's Note:**

> This is as far as this little fic is ever going to go, so I hope you enjoy it! I've cleaned it up a bit and changed a few things around, but I originally posted it [here](http://deerie.tumblr.com/post/40022333028). The title comes from David Bowie's song "Kooks."

The only reason Scott drags himself out to the newly renovated Hale house is because Stiles sends him a text that says, _‘Hale house COME QUICK baby.’_  
  
He really hopes that there isn’t some new threat. He’s been enjoying his quiet summer. He and Allison are on again, it’s the summer before his senior year, his job at Deaton’s is going well - he doesn’t need another supernatural wrench thrown into his plans. Scott’s also a little concerned as to why Stiles is calling him ‘baby’. He chalks it up to one of Stiles’ weird quirks and parks his mom’s car next to Stiles’ Jeep in Derek’s driveway.  
  
He gets out of the car and scents the air because there is no way he’s going into Derek’s house without a slight idea of what’s going on. He smells something familiar, something he thinks he’s smelled in the hospital his mom works at, but he can’t place it. It doesn’t smell like danger, at the very least.  
  
Scott jumps up the stairs, because he can and because no one’s looking, and before he can go for the door, Erica yanks it open. She doesn’t even make a snarky comment, which is both really nice and really worrying.  
  
She just yanks him into the house and quietly says, “Good, you’re here. Maybe you can convince Stiles.”  
  
He’s about to ask what he’s supposed to convince Stiles of when she pushes him into the living room and it become all too clear.  
  
Boyd and Isaac are both standing behind the couch, conveniently away from the scene unfolding in the center of the room.  
  
Derek is trying to hand Stiles a baby. Stiles is utterly silent. Scott’s thoughts shudder to an unfortunate stop for a brief moment and by the time he’s back online, Stiles shoots him a faintly disgusted, incredibly horrified look. He’s got his hands up, not to take the baby but to ward off any incoming babies. Everything about his stance screams ‘DO NOT HAND ME A BABY,’ and yet here they are.  
  
Derek growls out, “Just take the baby, Stiles.”  
  
Scott snaps into action then. He’s in front of Stiles before Stiles can say no and he’s the one taking the baby from Derek. For half a second Derek looks disgruntled, but more than that he looks relieved.  
  
Scott settles the baby into the crook of his arm, mindful of its head and neck, and then gives Derek a hard stare. The baby snuffles quietly in his arms.  
  
“We don’t give babies to Stiles,” he says slowly, so the message can sink in.  
  
He can hear the rustling that means Stiles is emphatically nodding his head. Scott is pretty sure that Stiles is doing that weird whole-body convulsion that means he came way too close to touching something he didn’t want to touch. If the stares Isaac and Boyd are giving them are any indication, that’s definitely what Stiles is doing.  
  
Derek just looks at Scott. Scott deems it necessary to explain, while Stiles escapes from the room - and apparently the entire house because that’s definitely the front door slamming.  
  
“I love Stiles, man, but Stiles is the last person ever I would give a baby,” Scott says. He amends, “Or anything alive, really.”  
  
Erica says, “But he cooks and stuff, doesn’t he? He cooks for his dad.”  
  
Scott snorts and bounces the baby when it starts to fuss. He should probably figure out if it’s a girl or a boy instead of referring to the baby as ‘it’ in his head. “No, Stiles hides the bacon and buys his dad a salad occasionally. Stiles doesn’t have the attention span needed for cooking. My mom can cook, though, and you guys should probably thank her sometime."  
  
Erica looks uncomfortable. Actually, everyone in the room looks uncomfortable, except for Scott and the baby. “How did you even get a baby?”  
  
Isaac finally speaks. He says, “Someone left her on the porch while we were on a run.”  
  
Scott takes in this new piece of information. “She doesn’t smell like a werewolf.”  
  
Derek shakes his head and says, “She’s human.”  
  
Scott nods and comes to a decision. “Well, we should probably call my mom.” He rolls his eyes at the wolves in the room and says, “I mean, really, I don’t know how any of you make it through life.”


End file.
